ГечвоК
Автономные планетные поселения: комплексное проектирование и инфраструктура жизнедеятельности thumb|Логотип программы "гечвок" Сокращенное название-акроним Программы: г е ч в о К - т.е. зеркально от слова "Ковчег" Входит в состав сводной стратегической программы "Иной Континент" Разрабатывается ГИПОТЕТИЧЕСКОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ Для понимания: "ЛУЧШИЙ ИСХОД ДЛЯ ЭТОГО ПРОЕКТА - ЕСЛИ ОН НЕ БУДЕТ ВОСТРЕБОВАН... НИКОГДА" ---- Проектные посылы: * "Считается, что нужен свой Космос как источник идей для нового сознания и технологий!? Так вот: Космос - он у нас под ногами!!" * "Если бы мы уже завтра очутились в экстремальной ситуации в одном из поселений гечвоКа?!" *"Какую бы крепость ни строй, найдется способ взять ее без боя" Ожидаемые результаты: 1. Разработка и апробация систем информационно-методической поддержки процессов поиска, выбора и реализации прогнозно обоснованных социокультурных стратегий жизнедеятельности автономных поселений 2. Исследование резервов адаптивной жизнедеятельности автономных поселений. 3. Разработка и пилотная реализация инженерной инфраструктуры (энерго- и водообеспечения, климатического и пищевого баланса) автономных поселений. 4. Градостроительная концепция и архитектурные решения. 5. Проект технического задания на опытный образец автономного планетного поселения. thumb|Базовые аспекты проектирования [[АП|автономных поселений]] Аспекты разработки: 1. Терраформирование 2. Социокультуросфера 3. Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура 4. Инженерная инфраструктура 5. Пищевой круговорот (гомеостаз) 6. Комплексная безопасность 7. Резервы экспансии Проектное задание 1. Выбрать свой аспект (раздел) и согласовать проформу для разработки соответствующего частного техзадания (ТЗ) (стадия "Проект", с утверждением как Основных проектных решений). 2. Разработать и согласовать сводную концепцию проектного решения МОДЕЛИ ЖИЗНЕДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ АВТОНОМНЫХ ПЛАНЕТНЫХ ПОСЕЛЕНИЙ Работаем с версией Сайфуллина Н.Ф. и Трубецкого П.П. от 8.10.2009 г. Техническое задание «МОДЕЛИ ЖИЗНЕДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ АВТОНОМНЫХ ПЛАНЕТНЫХ ПОСЕЛЕНИЙ» 1. Наименование проекта Разработка моделей жизнедеятельности автономного планетного поселения (АПП) подземного базирования в контексте осуществления планетных миссий (в частности, в ходе эксперимента «Марс-500»). 2. Назначение разработки Данный документ предназначен для обсуждения и принятия решения участниками проектного семинара по моделированию жизнедеятельности АПП (Чехия, дек. 2009 г.) с целью его последующего исполнения в (сводном\генеральном) техническом проекте гаммы АПП подземного базирования. Модели жизнедеятельности необходимы для поиска и апробации оптимального функционирования автономного планетного поселения подземного базирования, выполняющего следующие функции наземного полигона для комплексной отработки: * социокультурных и социально-психологических аспектов взаимодействия участников освоения планет - экипажей миссий посещения Марса и коренных поселенцев, которые в прежних поколениях уже обосновались на Марсе; //и будущих поселенцев колонии на Марсе участвующих в проекте «База-5000»// * систем инженерной инфраструктуры автономных поселений на Луне и Марсе; * технологических регламентов и конфигурации систем автономной жизнедеятельности в наземных условиях (проект «Солнечная ферма»); * //Отработка сценариев и технологических схем жизнедеятельности будущих поселенцев автономных баз (поселений) на Луне и Марсе * превентивных мер перед астероидно-кометной угрозой Создание рабочей группы по выработке и утверждению организационно финансового Регламента по реализации данной модели жизнедеятельности на базе «Штольни», Чехия, определив дату и полномочия разработчиков данного Регламента. 3. Основания для разработки 1. Федеральная космическая программа России на 2006-2015 годы (ФКП-2015) 2. Концепция развития пилотируемой космонавтики на период до 2040 года 3. «Система взглядов на осуществление Россией независимой космической деятельности со своей территории во всём спектре решаемых задач на перспективу до 2040 года» (Роскосмос) 4. Меморандум совместной конференции Международной академии астронавтики и Российской академии космонавтики им. К.Э.Циолковского «Космос для человечества» (21 - 23 мая 2008 года, г. Королев) 5. Пилотируемая экспедиция на Марс. Техническое предложение. т. 1, 2. РКК «Энергия», ФГУП «Центр Келдыша», 2005 г. 6. Программа Aurora (ЕКА) 7. Резолюция совещания по разработке проектного задания «Типовое подземное поселение (гаммы "Гечвок") от 21 июня 2007 г., ИКИ РАН, Москва (в составе участников ИКИ РАН, ГАИШ МГУ, Институт астрономии РАН, ИМБП РАН, Всероссийский Центр медицины катастроф, Прогноз-парк, КГАСУ, ИНИОН РАН) 8. Заявка на «Организационно-техническое обеспечение проведения международной научной школы «Автономные поселения: проблемы комплексного проектирования и обеспечения жизнедеятельности» (мероприятия 2.1. ФЦП «Научные и научно-педагогические кадры инновационной России» на 2009-2013 годы) 9. … 4. Участники разработки Генеральные заказчики: Европейское космическое агентство (ЕКА) ., Российское космическое агентство (Роскосмос), NASA (в лице National Space Biomedicine Research Institute (NSBRI)), Японское космическое агентство... Генеральный подрядчик (системный интегратор): Институт прикладной математики им. М.В. Келдыша РАН Субподрядчики: РКК «Энергия», ИМБП РАН, КБ им. Лавочкина, ЦНИИМаш, Институт экономических стратегий РАН, КГАСУ, Архитектурная мастерская А. Асадова, Фонд становления автономных поселений... 5. Обоснование разработки. 5.1. Актуальность и научная значимость выполнения научно-исследовательской работы, решаемые задачи. Формирование системы автономных планетных поселений вызвано необходимостью обеспечения дальнейшего существование и развития человечества. Создание соответствующих концептуальных проектов должно быть инициировано как можно раньше, поскольку предстоящие проблемы крайне нетривиальны и объем непознанного огромен. Прикладное значение решений для подобных экстремальных условий определяется как их способностью стать катализатором новых смыслов и идей для современных земных реформ, так источником прогресса для перспективных космических программ. Для целей дальнейших исследований, под множеством автономных планетных поселений (АПП) понимаются как варианты их размещения на Марсе, Луне и иных планетах или астероидах, равно как и варианты с размещением поселений на больших глубинах Земли. //Цель подобных АП на Земле – создание максимально защищенных от любых внешних воздействий (космическая угроза, военная угроза, экологическая угроза) очагов цивилизации, способных сохранять, поддерживать и развивать существующую человеческую цивилизацию во время возможных и прогнозируемых кризисных периодов.// Исследователи перспектив человечества считают, что на Марсе, Луне и ближайших к Земле астероидах имеется достаточно ресурсов для создания таких поселений. Солнечная энергия там довольно легко доступна в больших количествах. Достижений современной науки вполне достаточно для начала колонизации, но необходимо огромное количество подготовительной работы (вкл. терраформирование). В Солнечной системе наиболее подходящими условиями для поддержания жизни после терраформирования обладает, прежде всего, Марс. С течением времени рост населения Земли, экологические и климатические изменения могут создать ситуацию, когда недостаток пригодной для обитания территории поставит под угрозу дальнейшее существование и развитие земной цивилизации. Такую ситуацию, например, создадут неизбежные изменения размеров и активности Солнца, смещение магнитных полюсов, астероидно-кометная угроза, которые чрезвычайно изменят условия жизни на Земле. Поэтому человечество будет естественным образом стремиться к перемещению в более комфортный пояс. Помимо природных факторов, существенную роль могут сыграть и последствия деятельности самого человечества: экономическая или геополитическая ситуация на планете; глобальная катастрофа, вызванная применением оружия массового поражения; истощением природных ресурсов планеты и др. Переселение жителей Земли на новые планеты со временем может привести к формированию качественно новых социально-культурных традиций, когда миграция людей на новые территории будет идти постоянно в течение многих поколений. Прогресс медицины может привести к значительному продлению человеческой жизни, что неизбежно повлияет на устои культурных традиций. Это, в свою очередь, может вызвать «конфликт поколений», когда представители более молодых поколений и более старших начнут бороться между собой за жизненные ресурсы. Рано или поздно «недвижимость» в Солнечной системе будет поделена и процесс переселения не будет ограничиваться существующими в Солнечной системе планетарными объектами, но будет направлен в сторону других звездных систем и вглубь Земли. Сторонники колонизации космоса считают, что, при наличии достаточно эффективных энергетических систем и локального производства продуктов питания и материалов, враждебная среда может быть превращена в пригодную для жизни с приемлемыми для современной экономики затратами. Уже на заре создания проектов автономных поселений стало ясно, что возникающие при этом последствия будут носить для всего развития цивилизации кардинально новый характер и глобальный масштаб. Последствия эти затронут все аспекты жизни человечества, от физиологии живых организмов до религии и образования. Характер этих последствий будет иметь как положительные, так и отрицательные стороны. В самом деле, людям придется принять вследствие переселения в иные среды совершенно новые природные условия, а это найдет прямое отражение как в организмах людей, так и в их сознании; психологии будущих поколений первопоселенцев. Например, открытие Америки и заселение её территорий оказало очень большое воздействие на ход развития всей цивилизации, но оно не может идти ни в какое сравнение с теми преобразованиями, которые несут за собой заселение иных планет и глубин Земли. Вместе с тем, очевидна скудность современных парадигм становления (зарождения и эволюции) автономных планетных поселений. В этом таится принципиальная опасность отставания и потери бдительности перед лицом угроз общечеловеческого цивилизационного масштаба. Так, известные и весьма активно пропагандируемые меры «уклонения от астероидов» путем их уничтожения «на подлете» скорее носят убаюкивающе-выжидательный характер, не оставляя места для конструктивных действий по превентивной разработке мер, направленных на случай, когда столкновение астероида с Землей все же произойдет и это вызовет катастрофические последствия для всех без исключения жителей Земли. Т.е. принципиально важной становится задача безотлагательной параллельной разработки как мер по снижению рисков столкновения, так и действий на случай реализации таковой угрозы. Вызывает также обеспокоенность и риск доминирования, при создании автономных поселений, технократических приоритетов над гуманитарными, духовно-этическими императивами, что характерно для современных космических программ. Поэтому, предлагаемые основные принципы создания автономных поселений включают: 1. Во избежание ущербной традиции технократических искажений, приоритетной задачей важно считать активизацию проектного прогнозирования социокультурной динамики (сценарного моделирования жизнедеятельности) АПП на основе базовой концепции: «АВТОНОМНОЕ ПОСЕЛЕНИЕ КАК (ЧЬЯ-ТО) НОВАЯ РОДИНА» 2. Считать неотложной и ключевой задачу разработки множества моделей сценариев жизнедеятельности поселений. 3. Проекты архитектурно-инженерной инфраструктуры АПП необходимо разрабатывать как обусловленные вышеуказанной социокультурной доминантой. 4. Исследование резервов адаптивной жизнедеятельности АП. 5. Разработка и пилотная реализация инженерной инфраструктуры, включающей энерго- и водообеспечение, климатический и пищевой баланс и др. 6. Разработка генерального технического задания на аван-проект гипотетического АП подземного базирования. Содержанием первого этапа - диагностирования проблем АПП, - является описание исходного множества (парциальных) проблем как канвы для проектирования вариантов социокультурной жизнедеятельности автономных поселений. Эта задача первостепенна для выработки стратегий освоения новых внеземных условий. Принципиально важно при этом понимать, что для человечества в целом парадигмально новое значение освоения внеземных условий состоит в том, что здесь впервые само человечество будет служить источником зарождения социальности «с нуля». В частности, требуется тщательное изучение социокультурных (а не столько социально-психологических и психиатрических) аспектов зарождения и развития автономных поселений. Особенность таких поселений кроется в парадоксальности тех смыслов, которые будут донесены и воплощены людьми в ранее нетронутой земной культурой среде. Роль первых носителей этих смыслов выпадет участникам начальных межпланетных экспедиций. Именно от того, на какой парадигме, на какой морально-этической основе будут учреждены их цели, планы и действия, зависит каскад последствий данных миссий для всех последующих поколений… Поэтому принципиально важным для судеб последующих поколений становится преодоление инерции прямого переноса земных норм и стереотипов в новые для человека среды обитания, опора на приоритеты обеспечения гуманитарной ответственности без ущерба технологической эффективности планетарных миссий. Поиск ответов на эти критически важные вопросы будет сопряжен с необходимостью разрешения массы новых и отнюдь не известных, не очевидных на Земле проблем. Уникальность и специфика вышеуказанных проблем ставят в число первостепенных создание международной интеграции в интересах проектирования, создания и апробации автономных планетных поселений. Здесь приходится признать, что устоявшиеся в мире доминирующие нормы проектирования базируются на парадигме частного корпоративного интеллектуального права со всеми вытекающими традициями конкуренции и патентования, сокрытия перспективных разработок и т.п. издержек монетарного общества. Рассматриваемая проблемная ситуация выступает общечеловеческой, не имеющей политических, корпоративных, географических и каких-либо иных парадигмальных границ. Прежде в мировой практике не было примеров, за исключением разве только отдельных экологических общественных движений, когда люди разных стран и континентов могли проявить конструктивную сплоченность перед лицом общезначимой цивилизационной проблемы. Отсутствие такой культуры международной проектной деятельности не может оставаться далее допустимой, незамедлительное объединение «за единым кульманом» заинтересованных партнеров должно послужить прецедентом новой мировой культуры, хоть и порожденной проблемой спасения земной цивилизации. Следует признать, что разрабатываемые в мировой практике различные методы защиты от опасных космических объектов не способны полностью предотвратить возможную глобальную катастрофу, вызванную космической угрозой, в том числе и потому, что опасность столкновения с Землёй представляет значительное количество (исчисляемое десятками тысяч) необнаруженных астероидно-кометных тел. И эта опасность постоянно нарастает. Исключительное большинство таковых решений направлено на «уклонение от угрозы»: путем перехвата и разрушения астероидов, представляющих явную угрозу, изменения их траектории различными методами и др. Подобная самонадеянность и внушаемая слепая вера в силу оружия, как единственного средства решения острых проблем, не только бесполезны, но и расточительны, являясь способом нагнетания истерии в угоду нового витка гонки вооружений и соответствующего перераспределения финансовых потоков. В целом, разработка решений в сфере АПП сопоставима, а даже отчасти и превышает по сложности те проблемы, которые сопряжены с известными программами создания планетных баз на Марсе или Луне. Подобная постановка амбициозной программы послужит локомотивным эффектом для создания нового поколения наземных технологий и материалов, аналогом которого вспоминается всплеск научно-технического развития 70-80-х годов прошлого столетия, отмеченный полетами на Луну, созданием крупных орбитальных комплексов и др. 5.2. Краткий анализ состояния разработок. Превалирующее внимание в современных разработках космических программ занимают именно инженерно-технологические, а не социокультурные аспекты, что имеет глубокие корни в традиции проектирования локальных космических миссий, например, пилотируемых орбитальных станций. Так, в плане освоения Марса и Луны, детально разрабатываются сравнительно непродолжительные орбитально-десантные фазы космической миссии, при этом долгосрочное непосредственное обживание новых планет автономными поселениями вынесено «за скобки», «по остаточному принципу», что обнаруживает отсутствие парадигмальных идей в основе разработки этой ключевой стратегии. Вместе с тем, в рамках новой проектно-исследовательской программы «Автономные планетные поселения», приоритет которой принадлежит Институту прикладной математики им. М.В. Келдыша РАН, разрабатываются две экстремальные задачи: создать как поселения для новых планетных миссий, так и подземные убежища (на случай ядерной войны/астероидной катастрофы). А те автономные системы жизнеобеспечения, что при этом появятся, должны использоваться в «неэкстремальных» вариантах: при строительстве городков и поселков обычного типа в стране. Нетривиальность решаемых в данной программе проблем и задач выдвигает в качестве одной из ключевых специальность «инженер-философ», поскольку здесь именно методологический анализ и концептуальное проектирование задают тон сопряженным частным инженерно-технологическим разработкам… Автономные поселения, например, могут быть использоваться в военных целях (погранзаставы, военные городки на Севере). А также – для целей геополитических: ради контроля над забвенными (пустующими и запустевшими) территориями. Все это ложится в инициативу по строительству футурополисов, которая была выдвинута в стране ответ на статью Президента Д.Медведева «Россия, вперед!» Автономные поселения в то же самое время должны стать частью еще одного проекта, продвигаемого главой Центра имени Келдыша Анатолием Коротеевым – «Большого Солнца». Суть его – в размещении в околоземном пространстве больших спутников -солнечных электростанций, энергия с которых подается остронаправленным СВЧ-излучением на приемные пункты внизу (ректенны). В целях безопасности ректенны должны размещаться в незаселенных районах. Обслуживать такие приемники могут вахтовики, живущие в автономных поселках. Параллельно ведется работа по воплощению вполне земного проекта: «Солнечная ферма». В чем его суть? Создание еще одного футурополиса со сверхпроизводительным сельских хозяйством, с поэтапным развитием инновационной составляющей: сетевой генерации и распределения энергии из альтернативных источников нового поколения. В целом, СФерма позиционируется как прообраз планетоградов, существенно отличаясь от прежних ведомственно-гарнизонных городков (т.н. «номерных городов»). Причины данного отличия в том, что впервые создается гражданское поселение, жители которого напрямую участвуют в апробации моделей жизнедеятельности землян на новых планетах. Сам проект – часть программы создания сети автономных поселений, что предусматривает появление в РФ пилотных вариантов таких полисов, причем в разных природно-климатических зонах. Базовый вариант «Солнечной фермы» - автономный полис из 10-12 усадеб (на семью до 12 человек каждая) с замкнутым контуром жизнеобеспечения. Общая площадь фермы – до десяти гектаров, часть из которой образуется за счет рекультивации земель-неудобий. «СФерма» создается как экологически сбалансированное решение с оптимальной «совокупной стоимостью владения». Здесь – оранжереи, прудовое рыбоводство, производство хлеба (пекарня) и разведение птицы. Одновременно «Солнечная ферма» становится производителем электроэнергии и ее продавцом децентрализованным потребителям. «СФерма» одновременно выступает как полигон для отработки автономной испытательной студии-комплекса альтернативной энергетики, где совмещены бизнес (производство электричества и его продажа) и научно-исследовательские работы. Тут должны разрабатываться и проверяться в деле оптимальные решения по созданию сети автономных комплексов альтернативной энергетики на возобновляемых ресурсах. Тут же пробуется и модель коммерциализации энергоустановок, создания рынка альтернативной энергетики. Отрабатываются механизмы частно-государственного партнерства. В перспективе проект может стать частью федеральной программы «Использование результатов космической деятельности в интересах социально-экономического развития РФ и ее регионов на 2010-2015 гг.». Определенные проблемы возникли у международного сообщества в ходе реализации наземной стадии экспериментов перед пилотируемой марсианской экспедицией (серия «Марс-500»). Действующий вариант концепции эксперимента построен на устаревших представлениях:  не учитывающих реальности астероидно-кометной угрозы;   замкнутых на десант на чуждую планету…  Отчасти корни обнаруженных проблем завершившейся части эксперимента (стадия «Марс-105») исходят из давних 1980-х и более ранних лет, когда восприятие Марса еще не было подкреплено современными данными ее изучения зондами и марсоходами, к тому же тогда еще не улеглись (не были отрефлексированы) итоги программы «Апполон» с высадкой на Луну. Любая из миссий людей за пределы Земли воспринималась с внутренним чувством ужаса и преодоления страха. Тогда еще был запас времени на эти эмоциональные переживания. Теперь же, с переходом задачи переселения землян на новый «ковчег» (в связи с астероидно-кометной угрозой) в разряд экстренных, времени на лирику страх почти не осталось. Т.е. поздно уже «играть в полет», нужны четкие выверенные действия. Действия по отработке компетенций, адекватных и уместных для воплощения мотивов по обретению землянами Новой Родины на иных планетах. В порядке корректировки идеологии данного эксперимента, обсуждаются следующие идеи: Главным посылом миссии посещения (Марс-500) должен стать: «Мой Марс» (\возможная будущая\ родина моих потомков) Не интервенция на Марс, а делегирование посланцев ради оттачивания компетенций, которыми уже обладает сообщество будущих поселенцев. Сдвиг временной шкалы (старт-курсора) на десятилетия вперед Замкнуть «эксперимент на полигон» В соответствии с этим необходима смена (модернизация) дидактики эксперимента. А именно, замкнуть «эксперимент на полигон», т.е. пребывание в «бочке» ИМБП РАН увязать с процессами, протекающими на реальном полигоне, где происходит марсианская жизнь (шт. Юта, АПП типа «гечвоК» и\или «СФерма»). Дефицит «запаса времени» необходимо устранять экспериментом, исходящим из посыла: «на Марсе нас уже ждут наши поселенцы»: «Десант» в зоне радиозахвата Марса держит связь с «поселенцами»; Поселенцы жизнедействуют в различных формах АПП (Рисунок 1):  «Солнечные фермы»;   поселения подземного базирования типа «гечвоК»  «Марс-500» должен быть для его участников не экспериментом («имитацией полета»), а продолжением и согласованием с апробируемым уже на Земле новым образом жизни, развивающимся на базе АПП. Такая взаимосвязь должна быть направлена на поиск оптимального баланса самоорганизации и управления (ЧЕРЕЗ ПРОБЛЕМАТИЗАЦИЮ, т.е. выращивание миссионерами собственного Проекта) Необходимо поднять энергетический уровень эксперимента на порядки через ПРОБЛЕМАТИЗАЦИЮ. Именно проблематизация позволяет участникам эксперимента осмыслить свою роль как реализаторов собственного Проекта. И данный Проект становится понимаем как приращение компетенций в соответствии с динамикой мотивов участников. Неопределённый язык, трудно уловить смысл, при переводе смысл фразы гарантировано потеряется, на мой взгляд, необходимо переформулировать, упростить фразу. Возможно, следует добавить сноску с пояснением термина «ПРОБЛЕМАТИЗАЦИЯ». Приращение компетенций, читается как расширение полномочий, хотя, на, самом деле, видимо имеется в виду увеличение опыта и повышение уровня ответственности. Динамика мотивов как таковая не раскрыта. Возможно её и не будет или она будет влиять в обратную сторону, или не будет влиять вообще. Необходима проработка этого момента и ссылка на эту проработку. С учетом сжатых сроков, остающихся на синхронизацию экспериментов в связи с «Марс-500», апробацию на Земле в условиях АПП ведут преимущественно актеры: они наиболее гибки к перевоплощению, освоению новых образов. Причем в этот образ они включаются всеми своими семьями. Среди «поселенцев» будет место и семьям космонавтов-ветеранов, людям творческих профессий – педагогам, музыкантам, художникам и т.п. //По поводу актёров писал в личном письме, на мой взгляд актёры не подходят на роль «оппонентов» космонавтов, уводят финансирование в область «творческого подхода», тогда как в основном для решения поставленных задач требуется «научный подход». Критерий успеха – при безусловной целостности жизней, главное – апробация экипажем «своего проекта», благодаря которому они четко осознают, знают им лететь на Марс (этот проект выношен ими, а не навязан Землей) Рисунок 1 Синхронизация экспериментов "Марс-500" и "Марс-Альянс" Можно вести и параллельные независимые эксперименты без перетока результатов (чистый эксперимент: чей лучше): в одной части по исходной программе выполняется «Марс-500», а в другой – тот же «Марс-500», но уже синхронизированный с АПП (эксперимент "Марс-Альянс"). //Рисунок неточен, без «Земли» всё равно не обойтись, поэтому схема будет выглядеть как «триада» «Марс500 – АПП – ЦУП (центральное управление проекта), а не как диалог. Более того, на мой взгляд, в рамках программы следует отработать другие «сцепки» участников МАРС-500. Например, с незнакомыми людьми, которым требуется помощь, жизнь которых изменится если «Космонавты выполнят свою задачу». Лишние стимулы вряд ли будут лишними.// 6. Цели и задачи эксперимента "Марс-Альянс". Предлагаемое исследование имеет международный междисциплинарный характер и является начальной разработкой подходов к решению базовых проблем, связанных с повышением ресурса социокультурной и социально-психологической устойчивости экипажей планетных миссий и сообществ, обитающих в условиях автономных планетных поселений. Таблица 1 Подходы к выработке стратегии освоения Марса (пример) Проблема Снижение неопределенностей (риска потери смысла жизни, утраты социальности и самоидентичности) при реализации марсианской программы. Данная проблема влияет на - членов экипажей и планетных поселений («обитатель»): замкнутые социальные группы, находящиеся в условиях автономного существования; - внешнее общество («Земля»): наземные службы управления марсианских программ, властные и правительственные структуры, общественность. И это влияние состоит в том, что - будучи лишенным возможности выбора начальных и граничных условий в ходе осуществления миссии, обитатель может поставить под сомнение смысл жизни, отказаться от управления собственной судьбой, поддаться параличу воли и снижению потенциала жизнестойкости. Успешным будет такое решение, которое позволит добиться: - некритичного снижения качества жизни, сохранения русла устойчивости и приращения смыслов жизни обитателей, - баланса управления и самоорганизации: обитатели не останутся пассивно ожидающими помощи со стороны «Земли», а будут иметь возможность самостоятельно вырабатывать и применять конструктивные решения для адаптации, - мобилизуется разумная и эмоциональная сторона психики, эмоционально-интуитивный интеллект обитателей. Цель исследования: Определение диапазона и резервов устойчивой социокультурной и социально-психологической жизнедеятельности экипажей планетных миссий и сообществ, обитающих в условиях автономных планетных поселений. Содержанием ПРОЕКТА МИССИИ становится поиск и апробация оптимальных механизмов приращения компетенций миссионеров в соответствии с эволюцией их мотивов… Вариант: Цель исследования – повышение ресурса устойчивой жизнедеятельности автономных групп в условиях планетарных миссий путем оптимизации баланса управления и самоорганизации . Задачи исследования: 1. Исследование семантических моделей и методов целеполагания автономных социальных групп. 2. 3. Комплексное математическое и компьютерное моделирование сценариев и стратегий адаптации автономных групп в условиях автономных планетных поселений и межпланетных полетов. 4. 5. Отработка концепции и информационно-методического комплекса социально-психологического обеспечения автономных планетных поселений и межпланетных полетов. 6. 7. Отработка исходных требований к марсианской экспедиции в ее орбитально-экспедиционной фазе и фазе становления жизнедеятельности планетного поселения. 8. 9. Отработка стратегии самоорганизации семантического (смыслового) потенциала участниками автономных планетных поселений и межпланетных полетов. 10. 11. Оптимизация механизмов делегирования полномочий в условиях альянса. 12. 13. Иные задачи в свете опыта, приобретенного в ходе исследований. 14. Целью объединения экспериментов является апробация взаимодействия в контуре «человек – социальная группа - окружающая среда» и получение экспериментальных данных о состоянии здоровья, социального климата и работоспособности человека, находящегося в условиях изоляции в герметично и семантически замкнутом пространстве ограниченного объема при моделировании основных отличий и ограничений, присущих марсианскому полету (сверхдлительность, автономность, лимитированность ресурсов, невозможность оказания экстренной медицинской, когнитивной и психологической помощи, деятельность на поверхности осваиваемой планеты и др.) Задачи объединения экспериментов: • изучение влияния условий, моделирующих особенности пилотируемой марсианской экспедиции, на здоровье, социальный климат и работоспособность экипажа; • • апробация моделей поисковой коммуникации внутри коллектива миссионеров и с наземным центром управления с учетом особенностей, присущих миссии на Марс; • • отработка принципов, методов и средств контроля и мониторинга среды (и духа) обитания при сверхдлительном пребывании миссионеров в условиях гемообъема; • • моделирование деятельности миссионеров на поверхности Марса и динамических операций во время полета; • • отработка принципов, методов и средств контроля, диагностики и прогнозирования состояния здоровья, социального климата и работоспособности, совершенствование средств оказания медицинской и семантической взаимопомощи и профилактики; • • совершенствование средств сбора, обработки и анализа медицинской, социокультурной и физиологической информации; • • создание и апробация информационно-аналитической системы (базы знаний), обеспечивающей миссию, хранение и передачу электронной информации; • • отработка средств и методов телемедицины для дистанционного контроля за состоянием здоровья человека и социально-психологического климата; • • апробация методов и автономных средств психологической и семантической поддержки; • • оценка современных технологий, систем и средств обеспечения жизнедеятельности и защиты человека. • Ожидаемые результаты, их новизна по сравнению с аналогичными исследованиями, значимость для решения проблемы. 1. Вероятностные стратегии адаптации участников изолированных автономных групп (экипажей и участников планетных поселений) с учетом сверхдлительных режимов их автономного обитания, в том числе в режиме самоорганизации и адаптивной хозяйственно-производственной деятельности в планетном поселении средней численностью до трех тысяч поселенцев . 2. 3. Совершенствование методик подготовки и отбора кандидатов для деятельности, связанной с особенностями и овладением сложными навыками обитания в условиях автономной жизнедеятельности. 4. 5. Методики всестороннего анализа и прогнозирования поведенческих ситуаций в коллективе с позиций их желаемых, ожидаемых и возможных социокультурных последствий (механизм сценарного моделирования соответствующих стратегических решений и оценки их последствий) . 6. 7. Приемы мировоззренческой навигации (понимания самого себя, своих мотивов, вычисления целей, умения хотеть и соразмерять «хотения» с реальными возможностями – замыкание триады «хочу-могу-делаю»). 8. 9. Технологии моделирования жизнедеятельности (социокультуросферы), основанной на самоорганизации социальных сообществ (альянсов). 10. 11. Прогнозирование функционально-психологических портретов автономных групп более высокого уровня иерархии и последующих поколений. 12. 13. Механизмы поддержки принятия оптимальных решений и выявления скрытых зависимостей в условиях частичной неполноты и противоречивости данных на базе методов нейросемантической обработки и коррекции информации, в т.ч. для: 14. • кластерного анализа и исследования структуры данных, • выявления существенных признаков и нахождения минимальных описаний объектов, • нахождения нестандартных ситуаций, • формирования описаний типичных (штатных) ситуаций, • оптимизации и разграничения областей компетенции и полномочий 15. Методика построения топологии качества жизни социальных групп (семантический ландшафт партнерств как виртуальных страт); 16. 17. Методика расчета интегрального вектора цели локальных социальных групп и их множеств. 18. 19. Методические основы поиска и принятия нестандартных решений в условиях неопределенности и дефицита информации. 20. 7. Подходы к реализации Для решения подобных нетривиальных задач в мировой практике пока еще не создано ни действенных методик, ни адекватных программно-информационных средств. Отчасти объяснением тому служит вынужденная практика масштабирования моделей, либо отрабатываемых на орбитальных станциях, либо намечаемых по итогам макетных экспериментов с длительной изоляцией на Земле. Однако в таком случае препятствием становится качественная ограниченность решений, уместных лишь для счетного состава участников. Масштабы планетных поселений вынудят иметь дело с сотнями-тысячами обитателей, для моделирования стратегий самоорганизации которых стандартные методики (например, социальной психологии) будут иметь узкое применение. //сотни-тысячи обитателей на Марсе в ближайшие 100 лет возможны только в двух случаях: 1) Резкий технологический скачек, позволяющий за пару дней-недель долететь до Марса. Но в этом случае все схемы полетят к чертям, потому что в космос «выстрелится» картечью гигантское количество авантюристов, военных, корпораций и прочего сброда. Будет что-то типа колонизация Америки всеми теми, кто по тем или иным причинам решил удрать из Старого Света, в первые дни-годы, ещё будут золотые караваны в «метрополию» с пиратами и местными восстаниями рабов, а затем начнётся революция и «метрополию» отрежут от «колоний» и будет она прозябать на несметных сокровищах смотря на развитие нового государства. Вторая возможность – угроза катастрофы на земле. Тогда финансирование взлетит на «абсолютную величину» и самым дорогим ресурсом будет время. Но и в этом случае социокультурные схемы летят к чертям, так как улетят «богатые», улетят «властьимущие», улетит их охрана и обслуживание. Вариант планомерной экспансии, пусть даже и «ударными темпами» вряд ли выйдет на уровень сотни-тысячи поселенцев в ближайшие 100 лет, а в это время будут уже иные исходные этические стандарты, сотни непрогнозируемых научных открытий уводящих цивилизацию в ту или иную крайность. Впрочем, это мало относится к теме. А отрабатывать социальные схемы вполне можно в многопользовательских ролевых играх живого действия «MMORPG» в которые проводить жесткий отбор. Тогда вполне реально отработать социальные модели больших масс людей. Невозможность проектирования автономий на слабом традиционном научном базисе вынуждает сначала создать этот метод исследования: «изобрести изобретающие технологии». //Предлагаю проектный базис в виде «MMORPG». Фирмой производителем компьютерных игр пишется интернет программа («игра») «Марс» и данная программа выкладывается в интернете. Все, кто хочет участвовать в «игре», должны провести собеседование в центре управления проекта, подписать определённый договор «контракт» на определённое время. С штрафными санкциями и поощрениями. И вперёд. Отрабатывать быт, общение и т.д. Эксперимент не совсем чистый (люди живут не одной жизнью «эксперимента» , а двумя жизнями «реальной» и «второстепенной, игровой»), но зато лидеры имеют возможность проявить лидерские задатки, техники – получить мощную информационную подготовку по техобеспечению, учёные – общаться с другими учеными и т.д. Трудности теоретического и методологического характера по интерпретации нестабильных социальных систем вызваны тем, что преобладающие в современной социологии структурно-функциональные подходы, эффективные при анализе стабильных социальных систем, проявляют свою неадекватность, и даже беспомощность по отношению к системам нестабильным. Коренная причина такой неадекватности кроется в том, что здесь мы имеем дело не с воспроизводством образцов поведения, а выработкой в режиме самоорганизации качественно новых механизмов нормативно-ценностного развития. Принципиально важным при этом становится восприятие участниками миссий себя как носителей новых смыслов, формируемых в ходе социокультурного проектирования и создающих мотивацию к совершенствованию собственных компетенций. В этом плане важно сделать так, чтобы автономный комплекс создавался и развивался силами самих обитателей автономного поселения. Иначе в планетограде (футурополисе) будет устаревать инфраструктура... Например, для наземного варианта АПП нужно солнечную батарею делать из энергии солнечной батареи, а не с помощью нефти, иначе это будет просто надстройка над существующей системой. АПП должен разрешить проблему обеспечения рабочими местами или проблему создания по месту жительства информационной сети, позволяющей работать, использую тот же Интернет. Вообще, в конечном итоге видится поселение что-то типа провинциального городка с населением менее 10000 человек, "буколистической" направленности, экологически здоровое. Внутри такого полиса дружеские связи между людьми приобретут гораздо более широкое распространение, чем сейчас - и это не удивительно - без нагрузки скученности, которую в многоквартирном доме все жильцы испытывают - подружиться будет проще. Полагаю, что возродится и община на более высоком нравственном и технологическом уровне. Отсутствие высокой нагрузки на экологию породит лучшее здоровье. Многие современники хотели бы жить в таком городе и растить своих детей в здоровой среде 8. Аспекты жизнедеятельности АПП В основу разработки комплексного проекта автономий принимаются универсалии социальных систем: I. Терраформирование II. Социокультуросфера III. Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура IV. Инженерная инфраструктура V. Пищевой круговорот (гомеостаз) VI. Комплексная безопасность VII. Резервы экспансии Аспекты и разделы комплексной разработки АПП включают следующие основные блоки: 1. Терраформирование. Сюда входят проблемы формирования «жилой линзы обитания», климат-формирование, агротехнологии формирования и поддержания растительной почвы, типового состава грунтов, комплексной разведки полезных ресурсов, включая производственное сырье, витально значимые ресурсы. 2. Социокультуросфера. Это одно из приоритетных направлений исследований, включающее разработку методологии социального проектного прогнозирования жизненных стратегий АП, исследование фактора времени как ресурса жизнедеятельности АП, построение модели АП как хозяйствующего самоорганизующегося субъекта, алгоритмов моделирования стратегий АП. 3. Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура. Сама обстановка АПП должна быть наделена свойствами адаптивности и поисковой коммуникации, способствующей развитию диалога «человек-среда». Человек в ней находит поддержку собственным размышлениям, способность поддерживать диалог с сообществом… В части архитектуры поселения подземного базирования обнаруживается проблема с требованием исходной трехмерной модели геоподосновы. Ее проектирование должно выполняться архитекторами совместно со специалистами по геофизике, геолого-минералогии, флюидным режимам в мантии, напряженно-деформированному состоянию верхней мантии и др. 4. Инженерная инфраструктура. Включает в себя весь комплекс проблем по энергообеспечению, водоснабжению, синтезу воздуха, вентиляции, кондиционированию и термостатированию, утилизации отходов, физическим каналам коммуникаций, аудиовизуальной среде, компьютерному оснащению и т.п. 5. Пищевой круговорот (гомеостаз). Решается проблема обеспечения и воспроизводства оптимального рациона питания жителей АП. 6. Комплексная безопасность. В том числе, информационно-психологическая безопасность, энергетическая безопасность, техническая безопасность, физическая и др. безопасность. 7. Резервы экспансии. Это – ключевой нетривиальный аспект проектирования, не имеющий методологических аналогов в истории человечества. Проблематика автономных поселений вписывается в более общую проблему ресурсного подхода к существованию социума, т.е. существование социума при дефиците ресурсов и его стремление к расширению границ своего влияния. Причем этот ресурсный взгляд касается различных сторон человеческого существования: от хозяйственной деятельности до образования и моды. 8.1. Эволюция аспектов АПП Оттачивание взаимоотношений и регламента жизнеобеспечения (вкл. хозяйствования) на основе наземных АПП типа «Солнечных ферм» и «гечвоК» необходимо вести постепенно с осторожным постепенным замыканием поселения на полную автономию. Это может случиться через 5, 10, 15 и т.д. лет, возможно поколение, но начинать это нужно делать на Земле с участием простых землян и как можно быстрее. Эту культуру (модель жизнедеятельности) осваивать землянам с поэтапным «вычеркиванием\замещением» (элементов связи с внешним миром) и внедрением элементов полной автономии во всех сферах жизнедеятельности (модели питания, науке, медицине, образовании, энергетике и т.д. и т.п.). Здесь же важно разнесение этих экспериментов в разные этнические регионы и народы, благодаря чему разные местоположения данного поселения позволят выявить оптимальные ментальности и образы жизни, адекватные задачам освоения Марса и ускорения этого процесса. 9. Описание места проведения эксперимента "Марс-Альянс". Для размещения АПП подземного базирования выбирается предгорье … в стране Чехия, Европа. Подлежит модернизации база прежнего эксперимента «Штольня», проводившегося б. СССР и Чехословакией в 1980-х годах для изучения био-психологических аспектов пребывания человека в условиях длительной изоляции. Координаты базы «Штольня»: …….. В текущем состоянии данная база имеет следующую инфраструктуры: - энергоустановка (дизельная) …. кВт; //возможно стоит попробовать вариант геотермальной электростанции, работающей на разнице температур «в глубине» и на поверхности. Или ещё какой-то другой «безтопливной» ЭС. Кстати показательны космические станции который потребляют удивительно мало энергии, такое количество (из расчёта КВт/ч на человека) могут дать простые «динамомашины» установленные в распашных дверях АП. Дизель нужен на период строительства – строителям, хотя на мой взгляд правильнее было бы разрабатывать проект сразу по принципу «зерно». То есть создаётся зернышко (из людей, машин, продуктов и прочего) это «зёрнышко» привозится на площадку автобусами и грузовиками, выгружается и всё. Связь с внешним миром прерывается, люди строя поселение, а затем в нём живут. Это создаёт новые смыслы у поселенцев, так как процесс стройки и наведения красоты в своём доме, как известно – вечен и очень увлекателен для «хозяйственных» людей. Плюс такая «вводная» наиболее отвечает реальному положению дел, так как никакие «большие дяди» не построят люксовые номера в поселении на Марсе заранее, а на земле именно это и планируется по умолчанию. Это абсолютно неправильно. Меняется восприятие человеком окружающей среды, - это не дом, а гостиница, научная станция, по прошествии времени без возможности «слинять» - тюрьма. Такое восприятие и рождает в значительной степени «нестабильность», а вот если поселенцы будут чувствовать, что это их дом, построенный своими руками, их жизнь, их будущее и будущее их детей, они будут вкладывать гораздо больше смысла и души в свою жизнь.// - аккумуляторная станция …. кВ*А*час; - система водоснабжения замкнутая производительностью ….. л\час; - состав помещений: //Состав помещений довольно интересный вопрос, но он вторичен, первично зонирование, и в таком формате можно проектировать уже сейчас. Шлюзовая зона – зона связи с внешним миром, здесь проходят предподготовку сменные поселенцы, здесь идёт систематизация наблюдений АП и т.д. Техническая зона – инженерное обеспечение поселения, электроэнергия, вентиляция, очистные сооружения и т.д. Можно было бы интегрировать техническую зону в жилой блок (для повышения живучести поселения), но тогда придётся тратить жилое «отапливаемое, освещаемое, кислородное и т.д.» пространство на оборудование, которому ничего этого и не надо скорее всего. Жилая зона – жилые ячейки, их структура пока довольно расплывчата. Неизвестно что будет являться социальной ячейкой в АП – семья? Тогда нужна квартира. Специалист? Тогда нужен рабочий модуль со спальной нишой. Группы специалистов? Тогда нужны общежития с ячейками на 4-8 человек. Питание будет централизованным или личным? Скорее централизованным, - значит кухни не будет. Удобства будут «индивидуальными» или «вод дворе», скорее во дворе, значит и сан-узлов и ванных в жилых ячейках не будет, они будут «рядом». Вопросов очень много и можно запроектировать базовый вариант, основываясь на здравом смысле, но правильный вариант должны дать сами поселенцы, поэтому жилая зона обязана быть максимально трансформируемой. Зона экспансии – трудно сказать что будет в этой зоне, но ясно что она обязана быть, иначе теряется один из ключевых смыслов поселения. Возможно горнорудная шахта с добычей металла или каменных блоков для строительства новых модулей. Возможно, неисследованные пещеры на которые будет наступать жилое пространство. Возможно, кольцевой коридор, опоясывающий базу от которого специальные машины будут «плавить» или «бурить» новые жилые пространства. Рабочая зона – опять же, пока не ясно какой работой будут загружены поселенцы. Скорее всего, это будет производство необходимых для поселения продуктов и материалов. Но возможны и научные исследования, и обслуживающая сфера (медики, преподаватели, инструкторы). Возможно, в рабочей зоне выделится административно-общественная суб-зона. Где будут проходить собрания поселенцев, Рекреационная зона – Не знаю будет ли она отдельной или суб-зоной жилого блока. В любом случае она необходима. В рекреационной зоне три основных пространства – клубное пространство (общение, просмотр фильмов, диспуты, собрания), оранжерейное «экологическое» пространство, - связь с природой, релаксация, размышления. И спортивное пространство – бассейн, спортплощадки, тренажерные залы, массажные кабинеты, медблоки. Складская зона – зона хранения накопленного материала. Скорее всего, баланс производства и потребления соблюдаться не будет, к тому же строительные материалы должны накапливаться в размере «на объект» а не на «четверть объекта», и затем уже идти на стройку. Излишки продуктов «на черный день», запчасти к технике, стройматериалы и прочее – нужно где-то это хранить. Можно интегрировать складскую зону в рабочий блок, но тогда могут возникнуть криминальные моменты с воровством, недодачей и т.д. Крайне нежелательные моменты, а отдельный «общий амбар» исторически сложившаяся единица в небольших поселениях. - освещение: искусственное, мощность … люкс\см2; //вопрос освещения требует детальной проработки, нельзя просто сказать «везде будет такой-то свет». В орнажереи нужен один свет, в жилой комнате – другой, в коридорах – третий, в клубных и спортивных помещения – четвёртый, в складах – пятый и т.д. Даже освещение внутри одного помещения, скажем, научной лаборатории неравномерно – рабочее место освещается отдельно (может освещаться только оно одно, а «верхний свет быть отключенным». Кроме того, при фактическом отсутсвии «солнечного света» необходимо продумать смену дня и ночи в системе освещения. Кстати, для «подземных жителей» здорово было бы устроить «естественный солнечный свет» через линзы и перескопы. Сверху собирающая линза, далее «перескопный» световод, и внизу, в помещении рассеивающая линза. Удовольствие дорогое, но оно того стоит. Уверен после месяца жизни под землёй увидеть естественный солнечный свет будет очень приятно и правильно. Так что, хотя бы в одном-двух помещениях такие линзы сделать стоит. Если в АП будет Храм, то там такая линза просто необходима. - продовольственные запасы: …….; //Запасы это очень, очень спорный вопрос. Поселенцы должны сами кормить себя. Напомню, что желательно отработать схему перелёта на Марс и развития колонии на другой планете. Еды с собой взять не получится. Еда на год для 40 человек это масса 500 человек. Без комментариев. Так что нужны пищевые синтезаторы того или иного типа. Вот они и будут продовольственными запасами. Плюс когда поселенцы оборудуют оранжерею – будут снимать урожаи овощей и фруктов (первый сбор праздник, способный поднять настроение и вернуть смысл жизни даже совсем отчившимся). Возможно разведение скота и птицы. Возможно и разведение рыбы. Так что продовольственные запасы выливаются в запасы оборудования для воспроизводста продовольственных запасов. - вентиляция: …….; - компьютерное оснащение: ………..; //На самом деле, по-моему компьютерное оснащение не имеет особого значения в жизни поселения. Да, высокотехнологичные «планшетки» можно взять на Марс, Можно взять и в АП, но вот завязывать системы жизнеобеспечения и прочего на компьютеры не стоит. Мониторинг – это да, но управлять лучше вручную. Интересная тема – мегасерверная с закаченным в неё «интернетом» в размере миллионов терабайт. Такая «база знаний» без особой цензуры может служить неплохой кормушкой для мозгов живущих в неизменной, крайне ограниченной среде. - прочие данные: ………….. 10. Синхронизация темпомиров полета МЭК и АПП Рисунок 2 Схема синхронизации экспериментов (врезка справа наверху – время задержки радиосигнала между Землей и Марсом) Принцип: «Все остается без изменений, но появляется новое качество»: 1) «Марс-500» выполняется по утвержденной ранее в ЕКА программе (циклограмме); 2) 3) в «зоне молчания Земли» связь переводится на поселенцев, которые уже ранее освоили режим автономного обитания и нуждаются в поддержке экипажа МЭК с «борта» (для экипажа-десанта это – сильный мотив: «нуждаются и в нас, а не только мы в Земле») …///Нуждаются в нас – искусственный мотив, все прекрасно понимают, случись что в АП туда прибегут сотни специалистов и всё исправят. Более правильный мотив – они как мы, они строят новый мир и сталкиваются с проблемами, они работают, страдают, терпят лишения как мы. И если мы не сделаем своей работы, то их усилия бессмысленны, мы ответственны перед ними. Вот перед этими самыми людьми, с которыми общались вчера. Не перед абстрактным человечеством, а перед конкретными «друзьями», «коллегами». Вообще, все эти «тесты» непоказательны в главном. Они – лишь имитация. Как имитация боя и реальный бой. Герой в имитациях может струсить или впасть в ступор в реальном бою, и наоборот – неудачник и слабак в имитациях может трезво и уверенно вести себя в реальном сражении. Когда на чаше весов жизнь и смерть все ведут себя чуть по другому. Люди из Марс 105 играли в космонавтов, люди из марс 500 и бзы 5000 будут играть. У них нет главного железного стимула, если я дам слабину – подохну сам и уведу в могилу других, надо терпеть. Без этого стимула нет отработки целого спектра экстримальных ситуаций когда человек может ценой жизни экспедиции, поселенцев спасать свою собственную шкуру. Сейчас все экстримальные ситуации идут по схеме подростковой игры в войнушку «я забил 50 фрагов (убитых врагов) и на 14-й минуте игры меня подбил вражеский бот, надо перезагрузиться. В реальности всё будет не так. Исследования – это хорошо, тем более исследования быта, работы техники. Но людей надо готовить по патриотическому и профессиональному принципипам и кидать в огонь, - сгорят-не сгорят, им решать. Исследования человека может давать и обратный положительному результат, можно «перекачать мышцы» против «выдуманных или надуманных проблем» и из-за этого космонавты потеряют реальные «необходимые мышцы». Надо быть осторожным в выводах и следить за тем откуда «растут ноги» у тех или иных отклонений. Уверен большинство отклонений растут из виртуальной области эксперимента, а не из реального положения дел. И бороться с такими отклонениями бессмысленно, так как нигде кроме эксперимента они и не проявятся никогда./// 4) 11. Фаза непосредственного взаимодействия экипажа МЭК и обитателей АПП («альянс-фаза»)  Проблемные ситуации экипажа МЭК и АПП   Согласование темпомиров и семантических профилей   Роль «Земли» в альянсе.   Проектирование внутри коллективов МЭК и АПП собственных видений на задания по удержанию альянса   Реализация видений  12. Требования к инженерной инфраструктуре АПП на фазе альянса К этому времени поселенцы АПП должны успеть обустроиться и свыкнуться как с привычным для себя образом жизни в поселении. Они ведут:  «исследования на поверхности Марса», ///для исследования на поверхности Марса необходим «полигон Марс», в пещерах его сделать крайне сложно (если конечно не рассчитывать, что на Марсе будут точно такие же пещеры, что в теории возможно.)///   ведут повседневную хозяйственно-экономическую деятельность: выращивают продукцию основного рациона питания, готовят пищу, обслуживают себя, производят продукцию для «внутреннего АПП-рынка», добывают сырье, энергию и т.п.,   растят и учат детей, устраивают вечеринки…   изучают ремесла и науки, готовят себе преемников,   пишут и исполняют музыку, стихи и песни, картины, ставят спектакли, гуляют по садам, купаются в банях и бассейнах…   //проводят работы по экспансии. Стимулом для проведения подобных работ могут быть «новые лица». (Мол «построите жилой модуль полного профиля, на вашей базе появятся несколько человек тех специальностей которых вам не хватает, а так – фиг вам а не новые специалисты, всё равно селить негде. Расширение жизненного пространсва – необходимая и приоритетная в поселении работа, даже если цели расширять поселение до 100000 человек нет. Необходимо отвлекать значительную часть ресурсов от «бытовых и прочих задач» на экспансию, так как именно такое положение дел будет (должно быть) в реальной базе.//  Приобретаемые при этом знания и проблемы сохраняются в АПП-базе знаний, которая служит для обучения молодого поколения и освоения смежных компетенций… Именно на основе этих коллективных знаний и строится основа для согласования проектов жизнедеятельности между экипажем МКЭ и поселенцами… 13. Технология «удержания альянса» Рабочий альянс строится на основе рабочего постулата: «Социальную реальность следует интерпретировать, постигая внутренний смысл человеческих поступков». Стадия автономного обитания условно принимается как посткризисное будущее, нестабильное социальное состояние в настоящем. Анализ кризисной коммуникации как социальной онтологии позволяет выделить виртуальные социальные образования – «страты», определяющие возможные варианты будущей стабильности. Для этого в предлагаемом проекте применяется сочетание двух основных исследовательских концепций: 1. вероятностного семантического анализа социальных сетей (расчетно-теоретическое исследование) 2. 3. семантического прогнозирования поисковых коммуникаций (пилотное исследование). 4. 13.1. Краткое изложение метода/методики. Вероятностный семантический анализ социальных сетей Семантическое поле АПП моделируется в виде множества узлов, исходно обладающих случайным набором параметров состояния. Текущее состояние развиваемой на данных узлах семантической сети зависит от индивидуальных и социетальных характеристик составляющих узлов. Последнее означает, в частности, ту или иную способность узла к осуществлению коммуникации, состоящей во взаимообмене сообщениями, распознавании в таковых сообщениях значимой информации и понимании этого различия (Н. Луман). При этом информация понимается как осознанный и запомненный выбор по критерию значимости сообщения для акцептора (Чернавский Д.С.). Результат сделанного и запомненного выбора засчитывается как ссылка, «цитата». Избыточность ссылок на некоторую информацию характеризует интенсивность смысла данного узла. Чем больше ссылок на возможности переживания и действия раскрывает сообщение, тем большим смыслом оно обладает. Так же, как и в клеточных автоматах, узел характеризуется дискретным набором чисел, а эволюция - дискретным временем («эпизод»). Так же как в нейронных сетях, он может устанавливать связи с любым членом сообщества – узлом сети. Однако в предлагаемой модели каждый элемент имеет возможность менять структуру связей на каждом шаге, исходя из баланса смысла, которого он достигает благодаря множеству других, вычисляемых на данном шаге, узлов сети, дополнительно к тем, с кем у него уже установлена связь. Напряженность смыслов в узле есть основания считать эквивалентом уровня качества жизни в данной точке социокультурного фазового пространства. Поскольку действие поисковой коммуникации есть признак социетальности (социальности, жизнеспособности социума), то бесконечность процесса коммуникации может рассматриваться как формальный критерий жизнеспособности группы (с социальной т.зр., хотя она и вплотную связана с органической\телесной жизнедеятельностью человека). Поэтому, задавая различные начальные и граничные условия, можно проверить возможности выхода системы (например, автономной группы в кризисной ситуации) на режим автопоэзиса, который и следует принять за критерий жизнеспособности моделируемого социума. Множество (случайное) начальных и граничных условий необходимо и достаточно для исследования возможности выхода системы на режим автопоэзиса и выявления типологии стратегий жизнедеятельности Семантическое прогнозирование поисковых коммуникаций (пилотное исследование) Работы ведутся в режиме компьютерной интерактивной образно-символической проектной игры с использованием т.н. виртуального кульмана. Целью проектной (деловой) имитационно-обучающей игры является формирование и экспансия социокультурного альянса, выстраиваемого множеством групп из трех персон – «триад». При этом каждая триада стремится к созданию своей целостности – "альянса", основанного на максимальном раскрытии семантического (смыслового) потенциала каждого из своих участников и оптимальном взаимном делегировании полномочий; для каждого альянса формируется уникальный семантический портрет с собственным ландшафтом качества жизни. Успех проектной игры (рейтинг отдельного участника или группы – "парциального альянса") зависит от масштабов и динамики его семантической экспансии. Средством достижения успеха служит проблематизация, которая позволяет осуществлять поиск и выбор уместных (оптимальных) партнеров для максимально полной реализации и приращения через совместную деятельность собственных опытов и мотивов (неразрывное единство которых и понимается как "смыслы"). Это дает заинтересованным сторонам возможность совместно изучить проблемную ситуацию во всем ее многообразии, направляя ход ее диагностирования и поиск эффективных целей и решений в пространствах новых взаимосогласованных смыслов. Создаваемые "проблемные портреты" позволяют передавать сложнейшие нюансы взаимоотношений отдельных людей и их групп как в части мотивов (идеалов и ценностей), так и в части опытов – ценнейших инвестиционных ресурсов этих акторов. Креативность и прагматизм такой системы проектного прогнозирования позволяют не только по-новому оценить текущие позиции каждого участника, но и определить цели и принципы создания "альянс-партнерств", (витально) важных для участников. На практике задачи формирования равноценных партнерств "в лоб" не берутся и требуют умения находить участниками взаимоприемлемые решения. Потому им необходимо найти единую цель, выбрав ее из числа предлагаемых сторонами или "спроектировав" совместную новую цель. Альянс-проектирование позволяет совместить когнитивный анализ с диагностированием и прогнозированием проблемной ситуации в интерактивном режиме. Это дает возможность совместно изучить проблемную ситуацию во всем ее многообразии, направляя ход ее диагностирования и поиск эффективных (т.е. адекватных по смыслу) решений. Внимание акцентируется на предельном учете личных мотивов и опытов (технологий) каждого из участников проектируемого альянса во множестве их сочетаний. Полученные от участников проектной игры данные анализируются в ситуационном центре управления экспериментом (ЦУЭ) на предмет их корректности и целостности и заносятся в разряд «образа желаемого будущего». Последующее (социокультурное и социально-психологическое) прогнозирование «ожидаемого и возможного будущего» ведется в ЦУЭ путем сопоставления с типологией жизненных стратегий автономных групп и соответствующей определенному (социально-психологическому) типу динамикой эпизодов данной стратегии. Поведение социальных систем на некоторое будущее можно сделать лишь в некотором приближении. Потому, в соответствии с теорией возмущений, сначала расчет ведется в приближении, а последующими итерациями вносятся необходимые поправки. В случае необходимости, постановка технического задания как фактора управления (проектом) планетной миссией становится при этом следствием рассмотрения множества сценариев динамики возможных, ожидаемых и желаемых в будущем проблем социокультурной среды участников автономной группы. 13.2. Требования к условиям проведения пилотного исследования (например, время суток, необходимость одновременного участия нескольких членов экипажа и т.п.). Участники разбиваются на уникальные триады, общее число участников может быть неограниченно; возможны неоднократные дубли триад, составы триад сменяются по решению самих участников. Работа ведется в произвольное время, которое согласуется триадами самостоятельно в виде графика (с учетом занятости ситуационной студии). Обратная связь с ЦУЭ проводится регулярно с продолжительностью сеанса связи ок. 30-40 минут (или по необходимости). ///Триады - проработанная схема, но мне кажется что она слишком механистична и она одна. Необходимо внимательно изучать дуэли «один на один», «один на группу», «группа на одного», «группа на группу», «все на всех», «все на одного», «один на всех». Именно эти противостояния будут обуславливать характер жизни в поселении. Возможно проработать схемы реагирования общества на действия индивидов по порограмме «засланный казачек». Подставной поселенец сознательно нарушает правила, ведёт свою линию отличную от «правительственной» и т.д. И общество должно отреагировать адекватно. Возможно, я лезу не в свою область, но уверен, что исследование триад не покроет и трети проходящих в АП процессов, изменений, мотивов. Кроме того конфликтные индивиды наверняка будут действовать по волчьему принципу «в своём логове не гадим» и внутри триады будут абсолютно адекватны, тогда как в контактах с другими триадами могут повести себя непредсказуемо. Возможно следует ввести внутренний самомониторинг поселенцев по принципу «исповедь». Актор рассказывает всё что хочет о своей жизни, о проблемах и т.д. и эта информация крайне важна для анализа жизни поселения. Впрочем, «жизнь за стеклом» может негативно сказаться на чистоте эксперимента. Необходим точный баланс контроля и свободы. 13.3. Форма получения первичных материалов пилотного исследования, требования к их хранению, желательная периодичность их передачи в центр управления экспериментом. Необходима база знаний с сетевым доступом, которая содержит все исходные и спроектированные участниками опыты и мотивы (с возможностью выдачи отчетов по любому набору признаков). В виде отчета также может быть выдан массив опытов и мотивов по любому из альянсов и/или отдельных участников и по любому временному или др. признаку (в т.ч. в виде плана встречных обязательств участников, например, в части изменения сферы профессиональной компетенции). Передача данных в центр управления экспериментом должна проводиться не реже 2-3 раз в сутки. В последующем проводится обработка промежуточных результатов эксперимента в виде объемных гистограмм семантического пространства автономной социальной группы как (мультипликативного) интегрального результата смысловых полей ее триад. Компьютерное моделирование позволит интерпретировать динамику социальности (социокультурных коммуникаций в группе) через эволюцию смыслов виртуальных социальных образований (виртуальных страт) в автономной группе. В данном эксперименте «Земля» выполняет отстраненно-наблюдательную роль, не способна вмешиваться (т.к. задержка радиосигнала между Марсом и Землей св. 10 мин) в ход перекрестного проектирования между экипажем МКЭ и поселенцами. Т.е. Земля выполняет только консультативно-методическую помощь, полагаясь на творческие способности и компетенцию непосредственных участников миссии на Марс. 13.4. Объем исследования: продолжительность одной сессии, количество сессий, их периодичность и суммарное время занятости на этапах подготовки (в т.ч. обучения), «полета» (включая время развертывания научной аппаратуры и оборудования) и в пост-экспериментальном периоде. Средняя продолжительность одной сессии для отдельной триады может составлять 1-2,5 часа в сутки в зависимости от специфики анализируемой ситуации и навыков участников. Количество сессий в неделю – не менее 4, суммарное время занятости: На этапе подготовки (в т.ч. обучения) 60 акад. часов На этапе «связи МКЭ-АПП» около 800 астроном. часов В пост-эксприментальном периоде 140 акад. часов 13.5. Характеристики возможных рисков и дискомфорта, связанных с проведением пилотного исследования. • Возможно неприятие и раздражение как друг к другу, так и к ЦУЭ, т.к. предлагаемый характер работы вскоре обнаружит необходимость быть предельно искренним и раскрывающим в человеке неизвестные ему самому личностные качества. • • Протестные действия участников марсианских миссий в случае обнаружения своей смысловой самодостаточности. • • … • 14. Аппаратурное и материально-техническое обеспечение пилотного исследования: 14.1. Характеристики научной аппаратуры и оборудования (наименование, назначение, сведения о сертификации, весо-габаритные характеристики, энергопотребление, требования к размещению и хранению и т.п.). Необходимый для проведения эксперимента программно-аппаратный комплекс относится к классу ситуационных центров, реализующих функции подготовки и поддержки принятия решений. Для его создания потребуется предварительное выполнение следующих работ: 1. Организация интранет-социальной сети с дополнительными функциями виртуального кульмана. 2. Размещение ядра базы знаний на вэб-сервере. 3. Интеграция виртуального кульмана (п.1) и базы знаний (п.2) с обеспечением прямой\обратной связи обоих блоков. Для удобства коллективных обсуждений участниками триад необходимо (желательно) изолированное помещение с проекционным или широкоформатным плазменным экраном. Поэтому полагаем, что имеющейся в экспериментальном комплексе «Марс-500» компьютерной аппаратуры для выполнения намечаемых в данном эксперименте работ будет достаточно (уточнить!). 14.2. Требования к обеспечению расходуемыми материалами и запасными частями (наименование, назначение, весо-габаритные характеристики, количество, требования к хранению и т.п.). 15. График работ Содержание работ Срок завершения Ответств. Примеч. 1. Расконсервация и прием в эксплуатацию СОЖ «Штольни» 03.2010 ИМБП РАН По итогам осмотра 12.2009 2. Отбор и обучение «поселенцев» 11.2010 ИМБП РАН Совм. с ИПМ РАН 3. Обустройство поселенцев в «Штольне» 01.2011 ЕКА 4. Участие в эксперименте миссии на Марс» 4-10.2011 РКА 5. Переселение «поселенцев» из «Штольни» в «Солнечную ферму» 11.2011 РКА 6. … 7. … 16. Условные обозначения и сокращения МП -миссия посещения МЭК – межпланетный экспедиционный корабль АПП - автономное планетное поселение СОЖ - система жизнеобеспечения //в своих наработках я использовал термин ЖОБ (жизнеобеспечение), на мой взгляд аббревиатура более удачная/// ЦУЭ - ???Центр управления экспериментом??? Морфология проекта Файл:АП_морфол.gif Аналоги и прототипы Эскиз-проект Поселения для Марса (МАРХИ, 2005 г) от П. Трубецкой, весна 2005 г 700px Общая концепция работы. Лед и снег как строительный материал использовались с давних пор. Иглу эскимосов, различные северные поселения. Везде, где есть достаточно стабильные низкие температуры, сложные ветровые и погодные условия. На Марсе условия схожи, пожалуй, за исключением сверхнизкого (для Земли) атмосферного давления. Лёд на Марсе есть. По последним данным его даже много - с Черное море. Так что недостатка в материале не будет. Лед (или прессованный снег) легко обрабатывается, легко ремонтируется, во льду могут жить кислородо-вырабатывающие бактерии, лед хорошо защищает от космической радиации. Так что свой проект я построил на разработке вариантов конструкций и архитектурных решений с использованием льда. Концепция первых управляемых полетов. Первоначально на Марс отправляются беспилотные корабли-грузовики, доставляющие на планету прежде всего источники энергии. Скорее всего это будет ядерный реактор с электрогенератором и запасом топлива на 5-7 лет. На Марс прилетают относительно небольшие пилотируемые космические аппараты - каждый на три человека. Сам аппарат состоит из базового жилого модуля (Жизнеобеспечение космонавтов во время перелета) и из строительно-исследовательского модуля, подключаемого к источнику электроэнергии, уже находящемуся на планете икоторый остаётся на Марсе. В этом модуле будет находится "агрегат" для расплавки, отливки, резки льда (возможны испытания данного агрегата на "арктической базе"). При помощи данного агрегата экипажи возводят первые укрытия - "Малые купола". В куполах размещаются лаборатории: биологическая, физическая, геологическая. Возможны варианты с "трансформацией" одного из строительных модулей (или его обшивки, которая уже не нужна в "Малом куполе") на колеса и превращением его в подвижную исследовательскую лабораторию, которая будет собирать образцы грунта, ставить датчики, антенны и т.д. Возможна постройка специализированных сооружений: гаража, рекреационного помещения, обсерватории, ветрогенераторных установок (из льда на "водяных" шарнирах). Перед отлетом возможна установка автоматической работы по созданию "Большого купола". Тот самый "Агрегат", двигаясь по сужающейся спирали, волочит за собой "поливной шланг" и слой за слоем намораживает лед "куполом" в соответствии с заданной ему программой. На Марсе после отлета домой остаются множество растений, бактерий, может, и животных как в построенных куполах, так и вне их на предмет изучения их приспосабливаемости к новым условиям. Состав специалистов-астронавтов предполагается следующий: 1-й экипаж - пилот-водитель, монтажник-механик, физик-геолог 2-й экипаж - Мастер-дизайнер, врач-биолог, инженер-кибернетист Распределение задач: * Пилот-водитель - обеспечение мобильности и безопасности экипажа * Монтажник-механик - строительство и монтаж зданий * Физик-геолог - изучение строения планеты * Мастер-дизайнер - создание индивидуальных пространств, метаболизм * Врач-биолог - селекция, анализ условий для жизни * Инженер-кибернетист - управление и ремонт кибернетических устройств Концепция начальных этапов колонизации Марса. Ко времени "второй волны" Большой купол должен быть уже построен. (срок строительства около двух лет). В него и заселяются прибывшие (возможно, это будут "голые" - люди в "анабиозе" (гипнозном сне и т.д.) без "лишних" вещей, без громоздких "жилых" помещений и предметов. Таким образом, на Марс можно доставить довольно большую (около 40-70 человек) экспедицию с широким спектром задач. Если купол не построен, все равно можно легко разместить всех в малых куполах. Эта экспедиция вплотную подходит к процессу терраформирования. Полные проверки возможности вернуть Марсу атмосферу и пригодные для жизни землян условия. В промышленных масштабах производится заселение Марса всяческой биофауной. Растапливание льда ставится на новый уровень (не "штучные выплавки" на несколько десятков тысяч кубометров, а цепная автоматическая выплавка целых морей. (Варианты - при помощи быстроразмножающихся "черной тины или кувшинок", при помощи мощных энергетических установок (ветровых, атомных), при помощи орбитальных спутников "отражателей", фокусирующих солнечный свет на поверхности). В это время производится активное строительство множества служебных строений - автоматических биостанций, генераторных, целой сети жилых "путевых баз". Возможно строительство больших мобильных баз "сеятелей" для транспортировки больших грузов на дальние расстояния ("колесные базы", "корабельные базы", "амфибии"). Возможно, будет активное разведение рыб в "подкувшинковом" пространстве как для питания, так и для образования илисто-почвенного слоя на дне "моря". Для этого процесса должны быть построены мобильные биостанции ("МБС"). Для гарантированной защиты от всевозможных погодных невзгод должны быть построены "бомбоубежища". Просторные, теплые, с солидным запасом кислорода, пищи. Возможно со специальными растениями, которым не нужен свет. Или с подводами солнечного света через специальные шахты. Для полноценной колонизации Марса необходимы металлы, стекло, другие материалы, сырьё для которых надо добывать на планете. Так появятся "добывающие и обрабатывающие сырьё заводы-шахты". Вторая волна, наверное, задержится на Марсе на 5-7 лет. Постепенно отправляя на землю взятые образцы грунта, растения и т.д. Третья и последующие волны - это просто десант оборудования и людей для дальнейшей колонизации. Концепция перспективного развития поселений на Марсе Города на Марсе будут развиваться (как и на Земле) вдоль водоёмов, - рек в каньонах, озер в кратерах, морей на рельефе. Города первоначально будут под куполами (сводами, оболочками) и "квартиры", возможно, будут выплавлены в массивных основаниях опор этих "куполов". Как транспортные связи скорее всего будут реки (и как "природа", и как "рыбные водоемы", и как "доставка стройматериала (воды) к месту строительства). Частично реки могут проходить по туннелям (как ледяным наземным, так и подземным). Образ структуры города получается: "реки текущие вспять - от устья к истоку". Сначала идет большая река центральной "топки". Затем вниз по течению она ветвится к различным функциональным зонам и где-то в районе "нового строительства" исчезает совсем, перерабатываясь в стены, своды и дамбы. Отдельные поселения могут возникнуть в районах "добычи ископаемых" как пристройки к заводским корпусам. Связь между "метрополией" и "провинцией" может осуществляться посредством прокладки ледяных туннелей с "коньковым глиссерным" транспортом. Для регулярного и четкого сообщения с Землёй, на Марсе надо построить космодром с системами безопасности, транспорта, возможно с системой заправки. Древний город Аркаим Аркаим – древний город-обсерватория, который был найден археологами не далеко от города Челябинск в 1987 году. Группа ученых-археологов проводила обследование местности перед тем, как ее собирались превратить в огромное водохранилище. Файл:Макет-аркаима.jpg * "Древний город Аркаим — космическая обсерватория" ** Для чего и кем был построен Аркаим? Пирамида Уварова В. Моносовчег СельхозЕва Образцовый город Масдар в ОАЭ * В 2008 году началось строительство Масдар Сити (Masdar City) – первого в мире города, целиком обеспечиваемого возобновляемой энергией солнца и ветра, без автомобилей, полностью перерабатывающий и использующий свои отходы, архитектуру которого разрабатывает известнейший архитектор Норман Фостер... * http://www.zelife.ru/ekoplanet/greeninventions/10307-masdarcityfair.html ---- * В Индии будет свой город солнца ---- http://www.fosterandpartners.com/Projects/1515/Default.aspx Masdar City is an emerging global clean-technology cluster located in what aims to be one of the world’s most sustainable urban developments powered by renewable energy. Located about 17km from downtown Abu Dhabi, this free zone will eventually be home to companies, researchers, and academics from across the globe, creating an international hub for companies and organisations focused on renewable energy and clean technologies. Inspired by the architecture and urban planning of traditional Arab cities, Masdar City incorporates narrow streets; the shading of windows, exterior walls and walkways; thick-walled buildings; courtyards and wind towers; vegetation and a generally walkable city. The design provides the highest quality living and working environment with the lowest possible carbon footprint and includes a northeast-southwest orientation of the city. This makes best use of the cooling night breezes and lessens the effect of hot daytime winds. There will be green parks separating built-up areas, not only to capture and direct cool breezes into the heart of the city but also to reduce solar gain and provide cool pleasant oases throughout the city. The intelligent design of residential and commercial spaces will reduce demand for artificial lighting and air conditioning. As well, all buildings will surpass the highest sustainable building standards currently set by internationally recognised organisations. Carefully planned landscape and water features will aid in reducing ambient temperatures, while enhancing the quality of the street; the elimination of cars and trucks at street level not only makes the air cleaner for pedestrians but also allows buildings to be closer together, providing more shade but allowing maximum natural light. The placement of residential, recreational, civic, leisure, retail, commercial and light industrial areas across the master plan, along with the public transportation networks, ensures that the city is pedestrian friendly and a pleasant and convenient place in which to live and work. In light of these design elements and many others, Masdar City has received several awards, including the first World Clean Energy Award in 2007 from the Transatlantic21 Association in Basel, Switzerland. Also that year, the city’s design was voted “Sustainable Region / City of the Year” at Euromoney and Ernst & Young’s Global Renewable Energy Awards. Client: Masdar-Abu Dhabi Future Energy Company, Mubadala Development Company Consultants: Cyril Sweet Limited, W.S.P Transsolar, ETA, Gustafson Porter, E.T.A., Energy, Ernst and Young, Flack + Kurtz, Systematica, Transsolar Творческое наследие Леонардо да Винчи Бункер Сталина Самара «Reqenwurmlaqer», до 1945 года восточнопрусский город Ландсберг Палеофутуризм Пещера горной реки (Hang Son Doong) X-Seed 4000 — высочайшее здание из когда-либо задуманных. Sky-Terra Towers: Поднебесные города Плавучий город: "Freedom" и т.п. Человек — самое глубоководное существо Социокультуросфера автономных поселений Методология социального проектного прогнозирования жизненных стратегий автономных поселений Время как ресурс Модель автономии как хозяйствующего субъекта Алгоритм моделирования стратегий автономий Опыт моделирования стратегий автономий Программно-инструментальные средства проектного прогнозирования автономных поселений Методическое и учебно-дидактическое обеспечение проектного прогнозирования автономных поселений Креативные технологии Наш Проект необычен не только своей предметностью, но и тем, что здесь сходу не подберешь какие-либо стандартные приемы и технологии для анализа и генерации идей. На данном полигоне (теме "Автономии") разрабатываются и проверяются новые, проектно-деловые игротехники. ---- * "Метод Структурированных Инноваций": http://project-invest.org/2009/02/23/metod-strukturirovannyx-innovacij.html Регламент становления проектной команды Безопасность данных Рабочий словарь "Автономии" Общая установка И ИСХОДНЫЕ ДАННЫЕ Выбор сверхэкстремальной среды больших подземных глубин (15+\-2 км) для проектирования автономии - как мощный стимул для новых идей, пригодных для космоса и земных реалий. Численность населения автономии * В 2002 году антрополог Джон Мур предположил, что поселение численностью 150—180 человек сможет нормально существовать на протяжении 6—8 поколений (около 200 лет). * Аналогом автономного поселения может быть формат древнегреческого полиса со средней численностью 3 тыс. жителей ---- thumb|Основной шлейфовый эффект Программы АП содержится именно в "хвосте кометы"В связи с т.н. "шлейфовым эффектом" Программы "гечвоК" - небольшая иллюстрация по тому, что же имеется в виду: подобно комете, само гипотетическое АП - не более чем лишь "глаз кометы". Основной же эффект для современныхи будущих поколений землян содержится именно в "хвосте кометы", где вызревают новые идеи и замыслы как благодатные зерна, из которых могут быть взращены самостоятельные бизнесы УЖЕ СЕЙЧАС, по любой из отраслей и жанров творчества, которые представлены в "гечвоКе" как локомотиве. По итогу - командами, вызревшими внутри Программы, готовятся бизнес-планы и техзадания на посевные результаты Программы, что позволит заинтересованным участниками Программы создавать собственные рентабельные фирмы (стартапы, венчурные фирмы…) Комплексная безопасность Частное ТЗ по разделу Информационно-психологическая безопасность Физическая безопасность (людей, фауны и флоры) Техническая безопасность Энергетическая безопасность Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура Транспортная инфраструктура автономного поселения Объемно-пространственное зонирование поселения Резервы экспансии Терраформирование Общее указание по терраформингу Техническое задание на формирование «жилой линзы обитания» ("геоподоснова") Техническое задание на климат-формирование Техническое задание на комплексную разведку полезных ресурсов Техническое задание на агротехнологии формирования грунтов (типовой состав грунтов) Солнечные фермы "Если завтра война"... - А если завтра начнётся экстремальная ситуация и гечвоК должен уже быть?? Совет ведущих конструкторов проекта Метод последовательных итераций Расчёт рисков проект препринта "АЛЬЯНС-ПРОЕКТИРОВАНИЕ: ОПЫТ КОМПЬЮТЕРНОГО МОДЕЛИРОВАНИЯ АВТОНОМНЫХ СОЦИАЛЬНЫХ ГРУПП" Комменты по графику Проекта Состав проектно-сметной документации Возможные проформы документации Проектирование выполняется в две стадии: «Проект» и «Рабочая документация» в соответствии со СНиП 11-01-95 и ГОСТ СПДС 21.101-97. Сроки разработки и экспертизы ПСД определяются Графиком реализации проекта. СОСТАВ И СОДЕРЖАНИЕ ПРОЕКТНОЙ ДОКУМЕНТАЦИИ СТАДИИ «ПРОЕКТ» На стадии «Проект» выпускаются Основные проектные решения (ОПР), которые должны содержать следующие разделы по СНиП 11-01-95: # Общая пояснительная записка; # технологические решения; # управление производством и организация условий труда; # архитектурно-строительные решения; # генеральный план и транспорт, # электротехнический; # контроль и автоматизация; # водоснабжение и канализация; # кондиционирование и вентиляция; # расчет численности и штатов, # мероприятия по охране окружающей среды; # основные положения по технике безопасности, промышленной санитарии и пожарной безопасности; # прилагаемые чертежи. Стадия «Проект» разрабатывается на базе технических условий на проектирование и технического задания: * для уточнения и согласования компоновки помещений и оборудования; * для уточнения основных проектных и архитектурно-планировочных решений; * для уточнения границ проектирования. Выполненные и согласованные документы стадии «Проект» являются основанием для последующей разработки рабочей документации. В составе выпуска стадии «Проект» должны быть представлены: #размещение (компоновка) специального оборудования и общеинженерного оборудования с привязкой к осям зданий с отметками и конфигурацией площадок для обслуживания оборудования; #спецификация специального оборудования и общеинженерного оборудования #планы и разрезы с указанием границ проектирования; #структурная схема АСУТП; #перечень щитов, шкафов, пультов силового оборудования и АСУТП, их габаритные размеры и требования к установке в помещениях; #характеристики и точки подвода энергоносителей на границе проектирования; #категории помещений по взрывопожарной и пожарной опасности и классы пожароопасных зон; #архитектурно-строительные решения; #технические задания на стадию «Рабочая документация». Документация стадии «Проект» оформляется в виде пояснительной записки с приложением необходимых схем, чертежей, таблиц и т.д. Проектную документацию стадии «Проект» представить на бумажном носителе в 2-х экземплярах и на электронном носителе. СОСТАВ РАБОЧЕЙ ДОКУМЕНТАЦИИ В составе рабочей документации выпускаются следующие основные комплекты чертежей согласно ГОСТ СПДС 21.101-97: 1. "Технология производства" (марки ТХ) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.401-88; 2. "Электрооборудование силовое" (марки ЭМ) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.613-88; 3. Автоматизация (марки АТХ или АТК) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.608-84. 4. Наружные сети (марки ГСН-ТХ) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.610-85. 5. Тепловая изоляция технологического оборудования и трубопроводов (марки ТИ) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.405-93. 6. Рабочие чертежи строительной части, включая: * Архитектурные решения (марки АР, АС) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.501-93; * Конструкции железобетонные (марки КЖ) по ГОСТ СПДС 21.501-93 на фундаменты основного оборудования; * Конструкции металлические (марки КМ), согласно СН 460-74 на площадки обслуживания, лестницы и переходы, и опорные конструкции (этажерки) установки оборудования и крепления; Комплект прилагаемых документов основных комплектов включает: # Спецификации оборудования по ГОСТ СПДС 21.110 – 95. # Локальные сметы в ФЕРах 2001 г. # Чертежи (эскизы) общих видов нетипового оборудования по ГОСТ 21.114 – 95. Исходными данными для разработки проектно-сметной документации являются следующие документы и материалы: * концепция создания автономного поселения, * ситуационные планы; * планы инженерных сетей; * техническое заключение о геофизической обстановке; * техническое задание; * перечень оборудования........; * ......... В состав проектируемых инженерных систем ресурсосбережения комплекса должны входить: * система центрального электроснабжения; * автоматическая система ввода резервного инженерного обеспечения; * заправочные транспортные пункты * замкнутая система оборотного водоснабжения, очистки и\или регенерации стоков, включая: * система отопления, вентиляции и кондиционирования воздуха, включая: **системы микроклимата (горный воздух); **утилизацию низкопотенциального тепла; * технологии и материалы тепло- и звукоизоляции; * мультимедиа-инфраструктура (аудио-, видео-среда); * системы пожарной сигнализации и пожаротушения; * защита от магнитных полей и радиоактивного контроля; * системы автоматизации и контроля, сигнализации и связи; * оранжерея (замкнутая экологическая система жизнеобеспечения (ЗЭСЖО)), включая: ** системы теплонасосного теплоснабжения с использованием низкопотенциального сбросного тепла и тепловых отходов энергоустановок; ** системы «солнечной архитектуры» (естественное освещение, естественная вентиляция и т.п.) * вспомогательное оборудование, обеспечивающее функционирование всего комплекса, включая подъемно-транспортное оборудование для обеспечения монтажных и ремонтных работ, ремонтных зон и площадок… Пищевой круговорот (гомеостаз) Регламент (модель) агротехники Техническое задание на типовое оранжерейно-фермерское хозяйство автономных поселений подземного базирования Инженерная инфраструктура Частное ТЗ по разделу Энергетика См. также: * Вихревые двигатели Repulsin Виктора Шаубергера * Промышленный проект на сверхпроводимости! Невозможность переброски тока в достаточном количестве сдерживает, как ни странно, развитие альтернативной энергетики — солнечных и ветровых станций. Дело в том, что выработка на них отличается непостоянством и компенсировать его негативный эффект можно только двумя путями — создавая колоссальные аккумулирующие мощности (а это дорого), либо соединяя такие станции с как можно большим числом потребителей, то есть передавая пик генерирующей мощности в те районы, где имеется пик потребления... Далее... Производство воздуха Водоснабжение Каналы (системы) коммуникаций Утилизация отходов Кондиционирование (термостатирование) Вентиляция и ветер Правовое поле гечвоК * Cтатус владения недвижимостью (усадьбой) поселенцами в СФерме PR- и GR-стратегия Программы "гечвоК" Подача на ЭКСПО-2010 (Шанхай, Китай, 1 мая - 31 окт 2010 г) Лейтмотив подачи АПП "Все пространство здесь пронизано духом семейственности и гармонии… Метафорические фигуры задают акценты и темп восприятия атмосферы автономного поселения (нового поколения)… Я узнаю себя и свои помыслы в каждой детали, все окружение подвигает меня к мысли: это именно то, чего мне всегда не хватало… Звучащая сегодня (в четверг) музыкальная тема (например, соль мажор, на сцене – джазовая команда Алексей Козлова, «Арсенал») оттенена окраской этого дня (например, салатовый)… Доминантой дня служит тема «Инженерная инфраструктура». Экспонаты рассказывают о себе сами, в КБ инженер-философы «за стеклом» бурлят в клаузурах на эту же тему… Я знаю, что придя сюда в любое другое время, я обнаружу его уже другим, здесь все динамично меняется … В этом есть и мой вклад, поскольку я уже внес в установленную здесь Базу знаний сведения и о своих разработках… Я знаю, что БЗн ежеминутно пополняется не только такими же посетителями, как и я, но из всех павильонов ЭКСПО сюда стекаются лучшие решения (их собирают как стенд-кураторы АПП, так и коллеги из других стран-павильонов: все это напоминает пчелиный рой, в котором каждый вносит свои померный вклад)… Мы голосуем за экспонаты из этой БЗн (они проецируются на экранах зала) и видим, как образ АПП постепенно обретает все более отточенное содержание… Мне трудно здесь оставаться надолго, всюду напирают бесконечным потоком новые и новые люди, многие из них пришли семьями, есть и те, которые не впервые (их можно узнать по вымпел-чипам АПП, которые одновременно служат и логином доступа к порталу АПП). Я не грущу, зная, что теперь никогда не потеряю связи с АПП: получив свой вымпел-чип на выходе из павильона, уже дома всей семьей мы будем продолжать свое виртуальное участие в АПП, следить за хроникой событий не только в этом павильоне, но и на тех площадках, где уже строятся земные прототипы АПП (в России это где-то под Калугой (непременно поеду туда в отпуск)…) К тому же, телемост с экипажем «Марс-500» позволяет через портал АПП соучаствовать в проектировании миссии на Марс, я слежу за успехами моего соседа, который прошел отбор в этот эксперимент после того, как всей семьей адаптировался к новому образу жизни в одном из здешних АПП… Этот павильон стал нашим клубом: мастер-классы, воркшопы и т.п. помогают нам подготовиться к очередным ИнДжемам: каждая неделя посвящена очередному из семи базовых аспектов проектирования АПП, благодаря чему за все полгода, пока идет Экспо в Шанхае, мы вместе сумели далеко продвинуть идеологию АПП, не говоря уж о том, что под Калугой тем временем и само поселение выросло намного… А за внуков теперь я спокоен: теперь у них есть смысл жизни, они со своими отцами уже заняты учебной работой в АПП, вся их жизнь наполнена фантазиями и отмечена успехами в творчестве, которое гарантирует нашему родовому древу богатое наследие и расцвет на долгие годы… И вообще, я вновь поверил в этих русских: они воспряли от невнятности, достойно вышли из кризиса и открыли всему миру новый курс, способный снять преграды между странами и культурами, вдохновив всех на прорыв в Будущее…" Текущие анонсы Щёлкинский индустриальный парк потуги 2009 г из Крыма НАВИГАТОР И ПРИОРИТЕТНЫЕ ЗАДАНИЯ Фонд становления Программы "гечвоК" * Базовая концепция Фонда становления АПП Техрегламент Инновационного фонда См. также * Ядро Земли * Терраформинг * Туннель Категория: АП Категория:Астероидно-кометная угроза